kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Godmother
|species = Fairy |gender = Female |origin = Cinderella |va english = Russi Taylor Barbara Dirikson |va japanese = Hisako Kyōda }} The Fairy Godmother is a good-hearted fairy and Cinderella's godparent. Personality Physical Appearance The Fairy Godmother is a rotund, elderly woman with grey hair, pale skin, and a long, white wand. She dresses in a lavender cloak with a hood and a pink interior. She also wears a pink bow just under her neck, and is almost always seen with a pleasant smile on her face. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, which sets ten years before the first Kingdom Hearts game, the Fairy Godmother lives in Castle of Dreams, where she watches over the poor Cinderella, who begins the world's storyline serving Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella like in the classic Walt Disney film. When she finds herself unable to attend the ball, the Fairy Godmother appears before her dressing her in an elegant gown for Prince Charming's royal ball and creating a carriage using a pumpkin with her magic. After Cinderella was sent off to the ball, she asks Terra if he has a heart that believes in dreams. When Prince Charming begins his search for Cinderella, Lady Tremaine locks the poor girl in the attic room. The Fairy Godmother appears before Aqua, asking her to help Cinderella before shrinking her to the size of a mouse and transporting her into the inside of the manor where she helps Jaq get the key to Cinderella. She is seen at the gate with Aqua when they observe the reunion of the couple. She tells the young Keyblade wielder that she must experience more things to find the answers she's looking for and trust in her dreams. During the ending credits, she can be seen watching over Cinderella and Prince Charming from the balcony with Jaq and then filling the ballroom with joyful fireworks. ''Kingdom Hearts Sometime prior to the events of ''Kingdom Hearts, her world, Castle of Dreams, was destroyed by the Heartless, but she managed to escape safely. Sora and friends first met her in Traverse Town, where she was living with Merlin in his house. She stayed in the form of a small carriage (similar to the one that Cinderella uses to arrive at the Ball) and only assumed her true form when Sora needed to talk to her. Somehow, she knows that Cinderella is still alive somewhere and shares her worries with Sora. Whenever Sora found a new Summon Gem, he gave it to her so she could restore that being's spirit, allowing Sora to summon them in battle. After Sora obtains all six summons, she gives Donald the Lord Fortune staff. After Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, the Fairy Godmother returned to her world with Cinderella. Abilities The Fairy Godmother can transport from one place to another in the form of light blue sparkles. Her main source of magic is however her wand, which allows her to use enchanting magic more practically. To activate the wand's power, she needs to say the words "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" every time she performs magic. Origin She first appeared in the 1950 film Cinderella. Gallery Fairy Godmother KHUX.png| af:Goeie fee de:Gute Fee es:Hada Madrina fi:Haltijatar fr:La Bonne Fée it:Fata Smemorina nl:Goede Fee pt:Fairy Godmother Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix Category:Characters in Union χ Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind